On Hold
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first time was perfect, but leads to some hard decisions and putting some dreams on hold.  One night changed everything.  Warning!  Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**So I've tried to write a story like this before but, it just didn't feel right at the time, so I'm going for it again.**

**Warning's- Mpreg and past sexual activity mentioned throughout the story**

**Spoiler's- VERY slight spoilers for 3x05 throughout the story **

"Kurt! You slept through your alarm your gonna' be late!", Finn yelled upstairs to Kurt's room. The boy in question moaned in protest before quickly sitting up and racing out of bed, promptly vomiting, then rushing through what little skin care he could accomplish in time for school. This whole morning had become a very strange ritual in the past month. It came as a shock to both boys seeing as Kurt would NEVER miss his alarm and was always up bright and early. Quickly throwing on a T-Shirt and skinny jeans, yet another accustomed oddity, he raced down-stairs.

"Morning Kurt.", his father Burt said while reading the newspaper. Kurt called out a quick hello before rushing to his car. While in the car his phone rang. Cursing quietly he picked it up not even realizing the ring tone pre-set for that special person. He rather rudely answered, "May I help you!"

As soon as he heard the voice on the other line his tone and face softened.

"Well what kind of way is that to greet your boyfriend.", Blaine asked jokingly on the other end.

"Oh Blaine I- I'm sorry I didn't realize…", he trailed off.

"It's fine I'm just kidding, I just wanted to know why you missed our coffee date again this morning, are you still getting sick?" As soon as he heard coffee date Kurt mentally slapped himself.

'No wonder he's calling he's probably sick of you blowing him off!'

"Blaine honey I am SO sorry I missed it again, I'm still sleeping in and well yeah getting sick."

"It's fine Kurt I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kurt sighed, Blaine was the sweetest boy ever.

"You know I love you so much right?", Kurt asked, though it was more of a statement. Both loved each other till the ends of the earth and expressed it often.

"I think you mentioned it once or twice, but it's always nice to hear.", Blaine replied jokingly.

"I'll see you at school okay? I promise I'll make up for it. See you there. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine said ending the call as Kurt pulled into the school parking lot. He jumped out of his navigator and headed straight to his locker, eager to see his love.

Inside Blaine was waiting beside Kurt's locker wearing yet another adorable bowtie. Kurt ran right up to him and gave him a quick peck before zeroing in his combo and grabbing the necessary books for 1st period. Blaine smiled at the fact he was so flustered and spun him around hooking his arms around Kurt's waist and leaning in for a much deserved and real kiss. Kurt was surprised at first but quickly melted into it sighing. When they parted he just laid his head on Blaine's' shoulder.

Blaine stroked his head a few seconds before speaking, "Hon if your feeling so bad you should see a doctor soon. This is happening to frequently for my tastes."

Kurt looked up at him, "I know I should but, I don't know I just don't like going to the doctors."

"What if I come with you, think you can be a big boy Kurtsie.", Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled, "Alright I'll schedule an appointment for this Friday, we can go after school"

Blaine nodded in approval and leaned in for one last kiss before going to their respected classes, but Kurt quickly darted off for the bathroom.

Blaine just sighed, really hating seeing Kurt not feeling well.

Later in glee, Kurt sat beside Blaine and laid on his shoulder pretty much the entire time. That is until he left for the bathroom yet again. Blaine having done this several times before ran after him. He found Kurt losing his lunch violently before sitting back. He came up behind him and brushed the hair out of his face. He continued this until he saw tears streaking down Kurt's face.

"Oh Kurt, honey it'll be okay I promise will go to the doctor and get you all fixed up okay?", Blaine said soothingly. Kurt stopped crying and got up. They both agreed to go home and Kurt headed to his car while Blaine told Schuester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's! Thanks for the alerts! I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Warning's- Mpreg and mild sexual references throughout story**

**Spoilers- slight mention of 3x05**

By Friday Kurt was more than happy to go to the doctor. He was sick of throwing up constantly and being tired. So right after school they got in Blaine's car and headed to the office. In the car Kurt sent a quick text to Rachel saying him and Blaine wouldn't be at glee, then he relaxed into the seat, closing his eyes, and sighed. Blaine looked over at him, then began rubbing Kurt's hand with his other on the steering wheel.

"I promise you'll feel better soon, I love you", Blaine told him. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too.", then he closed his eyes again.

By the time they got to the office, which was in Westerville, Kurt was asleep and Blaine couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked. He leaned over and kissed him. At this Kurt woke up and sort of startled looked around frantically before Blaine captured his lips once more. Kurt calmed down and when they pulled apart both left the car. They grasped each others hands and walked into the building. Inside Kurt checked in then sat down with Blaine. It was only a few minutes before they called his name. He stood up, still holding Blaine's hand, and they both walked back to the examination room. Back there Kurt sat on the table and Blaine took the seat next to it.

The doctor walked in greeting them both, "Hello my name is Dr. Mallows", he shook Kurt's hand then Blaine's.

"So tell me what brings you here today, your chart says some nausea, vomiting and fatigue, can you elaborate on this?"

"For about a month or so I've been extremely tired constantly and vomiting quite a lot.", Kurt replied.

Dr. Mallows nodded and wrote it down, he looked up again and Kurt, "Have you been around anyone sick lately?" Kurt shook his head.

"Any other symptoms? Even something that seems minor might be important.", The doctor asked.

Kurt though for a minute, "Well I've had some lower back pain, and I need to….go to the bathroom a lot more." Mallows wrote this down as well, he looked over it for a few minutes before getting a weird look on his face, but he quickly fixed into professional again.

"So who is this Kurt?" the doctor asked nonchalantly.

"This is my boyfriend Blaine.", Kurt replied proudly.

"Ok I've got a few more questions to ask you but they may get a bit personal." Dr. Mallows told him. Kurt raised his eyebrows slightly but nodded anyway.

"Are you and your boyfriend sexually active.", the man asked.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, "Um y- yeah kind of I guess."

"Have you had penetrive sex in which you were receiving." he asked. He felt kind of bad for making these boys so uncomfortable but if his diagnosis was correct they were in for a lot worse.

"Wow um that's really personal…Uhh….yes.", Kurt blushed, seriously embarrassed. Blaine took his hand in an attempt to make him more comfortable.

The doctor nodded then stood and grabbed a small cup. He handed it to Kurt, "I need a urine sample from you, there's a bathroom right down the hall."

Kurt, still stunned, took the cup and left the room.

When he came back the doctor took it and left swiftly to get it processed.

It took all of about 20 minutes till the doctor came back. He had a grave expression.

"So do you know what it is?", Blaine asked. The doctor nodded.

"I don't now how to tell you boys this but first let me say this is extremely rare. It seems Kurt that you have a gene that makes a small sac of eggs to form near the large intestine. When sex is introduced this sac opens and releases and egg into a make shift uterus connected to the large intestine. If the egg is not fertilized it goes through the body and nothing ever comes of it. If it is fertilized a fetus forms. Kurt…..your pregnant." He finished quickly like ripping off a band aid. Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth droped open into an 'O'.

"But t- that's not possible….", he said shaking his head back and forth.

"As I said the gene allows this to happen, it is very rare and most men never even know they carry the gene because sperm is never introduced. You are pregnant Kurt, now regardless of you decisions in this matter I highly suggest you both tell your families. It will be hard for them to understand and if they have a questions feel free to have them call me.", Mallows finished as he ripped a piece of paper off a pad and handed it to Kurt.

"That's a prescription of pre-natal vitamins you need to take everyday. Once you have decided what you will do call me and I'll schedule another appointment."

At this the man left. Kurt and Blaine stood and walked out of the office back to his car.

Once inside both just sat there.

Blaine laid his hand on Kurt's, "Kurt….honey talk to me".

Kurt ripped his hand away leaving Blaine astonished. His heart broke into a million pieces as he watched tears streak down Kurt's face. He knew he had caused the man he loved more than anything pain, and he was guilty.

"Kurt, my god Kurt I'm so sorry please talk to me." Kurt looked over at him and just broke. He fell into Blaine's arms and sobbed. He was so mad. Mad at the world, mad at Blaine even though deep down he knew it wasn't his fault, mad at himself. He began screaming , even as Blaine shushed him and held him in his strong arms.

"No! It's not fair Blaine! It's not fair!", Kurt sobbed into Blaine chest.

"I know baby I know, but we'll get through this…together."

"Please Blaine make it go away, I can't do this. We had our whole lives planned out and now it's all gone! Just because of one night!", Kurt cried harder. Blaine couldn't stand seeing Kurt like this and tears began streaking his face as well.

"I'm sorry Kurt I know and I wish I could, GOD I wish I could but I can't."

Kurt slowly stopped sobbing till it was only the occasional hiccup.

He looked up and Blaine with puffy eyes, "Please don't leave me."

It hurt Blaine more than anything to hear Kurt sound so broken.

"I will never leave you Kurt never. We'll get through this. We will."

Blaine said and continued to stroke Kurt's head through his little sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's! Thanks for the alerts! I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Warning's- Mpreg and mild sexual references throughout story**

**Spoilers- slight mention of 3x05**

It had been about a month since the news was delivered and to be quite honest….Blaine was scared. Not just about what was going on but because of how Kurt was acting. He refused blatantly to talk about it and went on his merry way pretending he wasn't pregnant. Blaine believed Kurt thought if he didn't think about it then it wasn't real and it frightened him. He was sitting in the choir room with his head in his hands thinking. Thinking about what would happen to him and Kurt's futures. About what Kurt would decide to do. Would they tell their friends? Would Kurt just do away with it like nothing ever happened? At that thought Blaine began silently crying. He didn't know what to do or say. He was so confused.

"Blaine?", a familiar voice called. Quickly Blaine wiped away his tears and looked up. Before him stood a worried Rachel Berry.

"Oh hey Rachel what are you doing here?" , he said regaining his composure. Rachel grabbed her papers off the piano then came and sat next to Blaine.

"I came back to get my sheet music, Blaine were you crying?"

"N- No of course not.", Blaine lied. He desperately wanted to confide in someone, anyone, even Rachel, but he knew he had no right without Kurt's permission. Even if it was also his problem.

"Blaine I know puffy, red, eyes when I see them. What's wrong, did you and Kurt have a fight?", Rachel asked concerned. Blaine sighed and put his head back in his hands then picked it back up.

"No, well n-not exactly. He just…", Blaine trailed off he didn't know what he could say.

Rachel put her hand on his back, "Blaine, you know me, you can trust me and you know Kurt does too. What happened?" At this Blaine gave in, he had to tell someone, who knows maybe she could help him.

"Rachel, by some weird frigging gene or what-not, god I don't now but….Kurt's pregnant."

She gasped quietly and held a hand to her mouth, "Oh Blaine I- I'm so sorry. Are you guys ok?"

Blaine just laughed, "We didn't even know this was possible! Kurt had a mental breakdown at the office and now he pretends nothing happened. He wont even talk to me about it. I'm left in the middle and I have no clue what to do.", then he began to sob. Rachel just grabbed him in a hug and rubbed his back while he cried. Once he was done he and Rachel stood.

Blaine gave her a hug, "Thanks Rachel I-I Really needed to talk to someone."

She smiled and nodded then they both took off home, or at least that's what Blaine thought.

After talking with Blaine Rachel was, astounded to say the least. She was confused at first but then realized that there's no way Blaine would be that upset about something that wasn't possible. She went straight to Kurt's. She got out and knocked on the front door.

Finn opened the door then he frowned, "Oh crap, Rachel I didn't forget a date did I?" '

She laughed, "No Finn I'm here to see Kurt, he'd not expecting me though, can I come in?"

He sighed with relief before nodding and opening the door the rest of the way. She walked in then went straight upstairs to where she knew Kurt's bedroom was.

The door was open so she walked in, "KURT!" A scuffle was heard before Kurt appeared from his bathroom.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?", he asked

Rachel calmly approached Kurt and asked him to sit. They both did on the edge of his bed. Kurt was looking more confused then ever.

"Kurt….I know.", she said. At first Kurt only got even more confused, then realization washed over him. 'How!' he thought. Then he got really mad.

"Blaine!", he growled. He quickly stood up disregarding Rachel's plea's.

"Kurt! Stop it's not his fault!"

He picked up his phone and pressed his speed dial for Blaine. Rachel grabbed the phone and ended the call. Before Kurt could get it back, Rachel stopped him.

"He was crying Kurt! Blaine, the guy you love, because he was so worried about you. He's involved in this too Kurt you have to talk to him. If not for you…for your child." Kurt ripped his arm away from Rachel, "No, there is no 'child'."

"There is Kurt! You have to accept this and decide what your going to do because this problem is not just going to go away." Kurt stopped seething and sat on the bed.

"I know! It's just, he started sobbing, We had so much going for us Rachel. And now it's all over…just because of one STUPID night."

"Do you regret it..", Rachel asked calmly. Kurt looked up, "Regret what?"

"Regret that night."

Kurt's face softened, "Of course not….I love Blaine…and I will never regret making love with him."

Rachel smiled, "I didn't think so, if don't regret that then why should you regret something that is the biggest testimony to your love for one an other." Everything was silent for a few minutes. The words sank into Kurt's mind.

"It might be hard but you have survived so much Kurt, you're the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this you can. Whatever you decide to do."

"Thank you Rachel….I'm going to go talk to Blaine, I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind some company though.", Kurt said while standing to grab his bag.

"Yeah I'll probably stay, your parent's aren't home and your going to Blaine's so"

Kurt put his hand up, "Don't! I don't need to know what you to do in your free time."

Rachel laughed then they both headed downstairs. Kurt left to his car leaving Rachel to tell Finn he was leaving. He hopped in his car and called Blaine.

"Kurt.", Blaine said over the phone

"You told Rachel."

"I'm sorry Kurt I just had to talk to someone."

"It's ok…I'm actually glad you did, she came and talked to me. We need to talk Blaine, about what we're going to do."

"I'm just glad your finally admitting it." Blaine said

"Well I'll be at your house soon, love you."

"Love you too", Blaine hung up.

Kurt was there soon and Blaine was waiting at the door.

Kurt walked up and did something he hadn't done for a while. He hooked his arm around Blaine and kissed him. Than they both went inside to Blaine's room.

They sat on the bed then Kurt began, "Blaine after talking with Rachel I realized this isn't the end of our lives. Sure we might have to wait till were older but we can still succeed in our dreams."

"Does this mean you want to keep it Kurt?" Blaine asked

" If you'll have us, yes. This child was created from our love and I will never regret loving you." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt before laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked

"You and I are going to be daddies." Kurt smiled then he and Blaine kicked off their shoes and crawled under the blankets. Blaine Cuddled up behind Kurt, his hand resting on Kurt's stomach.

"I love you so so much.", he said

"I love you too.", Kurt replied. Then they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**What up guys! Super sorry fr the upload last night, i messed up chapter's so heres the REAL chapter 4 and i'm working on 5 as we speak. So anyway This story surprisingly is getting some good publicity! I'm happy you guys are alerting! Now I now you've heard it before but honestly a review is the best gift to a writer, seriously. So if you have time please drop a review mabe some constructive criticism.**

**Warning's- Mpreg and mild sexual references throughout story**

**Spoilers- slight mention of 3x05**

So after all the drama and what not Blaine was actually kind of excited about the baby. He never thought he'd meet someone let alone have kids so to have both before 20 was extremely surprising to him. Kurt was excited as well, not to the extent Blaine was but of course Blaine wasn't going to 'Blow up like a balloon' as Kurt put it. He'd actually started showing being 13 weeks, and he was not happy about it.

"Blaiiiine!", Kurt wined struggling to get his favorite skinny jeans on. Blaine popped his head out of Kurt's bathroom (He had spent the night).

"Yes hu- Kurt we've talked about this. You can't wear those anymore. Do you want to hurt yourself?" Blaine crossed his arms over his chest like he was scolding a small child. Kurt huffed put pulled off the jeans anyway switching them for a pair of regular ones. When he finished clothing himself he sat on his bed and moped.

"Why the hell am I already fat…it's barley been 3 and a half months." Blaine sat next to him and Kurt instinctively put his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"The doctor told you this already Kurt, not only are you a teenager but you are super small. Honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Blaine said back wrapping an arm around Kurt.

"It's still not fair. Anyway you said something last night before bed, I can't remember exactly, but what was it?", Kurt asked straightening up.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you when you planned to….tell your parent's and our friends.", Blaine asked softly. Kurt blinked at him like this was a foreign concept.

"Oh shit.", he swore softly surprising Blaine. Kurt never cussed.

"I think we should do it as soon as possible, possibly with my parent's as well so we can't get it done in one fell swoop." Kurt nodded.

"Alright we'll set up a dinner for this Friday okay?", Kurt asked standing up. Blaine kissed him from behind then wrapped his arms around Kurt till his hands found the small bump. Blaine just stayed there for a couple minutes humming. Then he unhooked his arms, grabbed his and Kurt's bags, and headed to the car for school.

At the school Kurt quickly kissed Blaine before they both went their separate ways. In all his classes Rachel sat next to him now. Constantly talking about the baby.

"So Kurt how's it going.", she singsong'ed Kurt turned to her slowly.

"Really Rachel….really. He then proceeded to open his French book.

"But Kurt, Rachel wined, I wanna know…!" He sighed and shut the book.

"The only recent development is I can't fit in my jeans…happy!" he huffed

"Really! Let me see after class!", she giggled excitedly. Before Kurt could complain the teacher walked in.

After class Rachel kept to her word and demanded to see the very small baby bump. Kurt frowned, but grabbed her hand and led her quickly led her to the choir room.

"Here.", he said gruffly lifting up the bottom of his shirt to show a small but protruding stomach. Rachel let out some sort of 'squee' of joy before laying her hands on it yet again surprising Kurt.

"Well ok just go right ahead not like there's a person attached to the stomach you ask permission from.", Kurt said sarcastically. Rachel paid him no attention and cooed at the stomach.

"Aw hello little baby, it's Auntie Rachel! Your daddies are gonna spoil you rotten. Yes they are! You gonna be so cute and grow up with a wonderful voice thanks to your daddy Blaine and daddy Kurt!" Kurt could no longer stand the squeals of Rachel, plus it was time for their next class, so he politely pulled her hands off and dropped his shirt, promising a sulking Rachel to tell her if anything new happened before heading off to dreaded Gym class.

What neither knew was that Mr. Schue was in his office the entire time. And saw the whole event. After that he began research on male pregnancies to make sure he nor his student's were crazy. Once he came up with conclusive evidence he leaned back in his chair with shock. It was going to be like the Quinn mess only ten times worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again about the last chapter being the first one. I've fixed it now so I hope you'll check it out first. **

**Warning's- Mpreg and mild sexual references throughout story**

**Spoilers- slight mention of 3x05**

Kurt was currently thanking every benevolent force he could think of that Rachel wasn't there in class today to torture him. As the teacher wrote the chapter to be studies on the board, Mr. Schuester came in.

"Can I borrow Kurt for a few minutes?", he asked the teacher, who nodded in response. Mr. Schue beckoned for Kurt to come with him. Kurt stood quickly and walked outside the room with him.

On the way to Mr. Schue's room, Kurt began to get frantic, "What is it? Is it my dad?"

"No Kurt your dads fine, I just need to have a word with you.", Mr. Schue said as they came upon his office. They both walked it and sat down.

"So Kurt, it's come to my attention that…Uhh"

"Yes?"

"That your…Kurt are you pregnant?", Mr. Schue said just coming out with it. A look of irritation crossed Kurt's face as he muttered something about 'Berry' not keeping her mouth shut.

"Yeah, I am. So I gotta' know who was it this time Rachel or Blaine?", he asked leaning back in his chair. As he did so Mr. Schue noticed his stomach protruded slightly in this position. 'How could nobody had noticed?' he thought.

"Neither actually, I saw you and Rachel in here the other day.". Mr. Schue replied.

"What, exactly, are your plans for this Kurt."

"Me and Blaine are keeping it. We've decided to stay in Ohio until the baby is old enough then will move to New York and continue our plans. I've checked and if I do get accepted to NYADA then they'll wait the year for me to go to the school. And by then Blaine will have finshed High School so he can apply for his collage." Kurt told him. He and Blaine had spent plenty of night's trying to figure out whether they even had future's anymore, and were glad to show they weren't giving up on their dreams. Mr. Schue was as well.

"That's good to here, to many kids drop out of school and never get back during these situations. It won't be easy but you guys can pull it off."

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I know it won't be easy, so does Blaine, But when had that ever stopped me? You an I both know that Kurt Hummel likes a challenge.", Kurt smirked. Mr. Schue smiled at this as well.

"No matter what, the glee club will always be there for you guys.", he stood up as did Kurt.

"I know you guys will, Thanks Mr. Schue.", Kurt said and gave Schuester a hug.

"Go on back to class.", Mr. Schue said and Kurt left the office.

"Kurt…..your dad's going to kill me. I mean how am I supposed to tell him I impregnated his only child when he didn't even know we'd….well you know", Blaine said as he straightened his bowtie. Kurt stuck his head out of his bathroom where he was currently fixing his hair for the dinner with their parent's.

"Blaine hunny, you came to my dad's shop a week before we started dating and asked him to teach me about sex…I think he's smart enough to realize what your intentions were.", Kurt joked laughing at the mortified look on Blaine's face.

"KURT! Come on I told you that was completely coincidental.", Blaine defended. Kurt smiled and sashayed over to Blaine and sat on his lap.

"I know, but it's fun to tease you."

"GUYS! BLAINE'S PARENT'S ARE HERE!", Finn called up the steps.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other knowing Blaine's parent's were the real one's to worry about. They both stood and straightened their outfit's before grabbing hands and heading to meet the parent's.

"Blaine, dear come give Mommy a hug.", Blaine's mother, Julia, said holding her arm's out.

"Kurt it's nice to see you again.", Blaine's father, Mark, shook Kurt's hand politely. They really weren't bad people. They were a little wary of the two's relationship at first but grew fine with it. But telling them Blaine would be a teen father wouldn't end well. Kurt gestured them to the dining room where The Hudmel family was already seated. Burt stood and shook Mark's hand and Carole gave Julia a polite hug. Then they all seated themselves.

After most of the meal was finished Kurt decided then was the time.

"Alright guy's me and Blaine have something to tell all of you.", Kurt began. Both families gave them weird looks.

"What is it son?", Mark asked

"Well it seems that Kurt has something called Vīrietisgrūtniecēm. Loosely translated it means male pregnancy. It causes organs designed to make children to appear in men. And well…. Kurt's pregnant."

The entire group was silent, until a single voice rose.

"But that's like not possible…Kurt's not a girl.", Finn said stupidly. Kurt sighed.

"You and me are on the same page buddy but after this showed up, he undid his vest to show the small bump, it was kind of hard to deny." None of the parent's had said anything and it was kind of scaring Kurt.

"Dad, are you ok?". Kurt asked. Burt pulled his cap off and ran a hand over his bald head before replacing the cap.

"Son I've told you I'd be there for you no matter what, and a man never goes back on his words. I'm not happy about this but I'll stick by you no matter what. This family is here for you, both of you.", Burt stated strongly looking to the Anderson's for confirmation they would do the same. Mark looked like he didn't know what to say, as did Julia.

"We love you Blaine, and we always will. I'm not happy about this either but…we won't turn our backs to you two. You have something I haven't seen in two people for a long time.", Mark said, surprising everyone, especially Blaine who stood immediately and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to us.", he whispered in his father's ear. They pulled away from each other and everyone was smiling, save for Finn who was still confused as ever but of course that was normal.

When all was said and done, both families decided it best for the boys to stay together, and Burt offered they stay with them. Seeing as the school was closer. Blaine was most defiantly happy about not having to leave Kurt.

"Bye guy's", Blaine said giving his parent's a goodbye hug each. Then the Andersons left.

Later Kurt and Blaine were laying in bed together just thinking.

"That went a lot better than I thought.", Kurt inquired. Blaine nodded.

"Surprised my parent's didn't blow a gasket. They've become so much better at accepting me and you then when we first started dating. I'm proud of them", Blaine said leaning over and placing his head on Kurt's bump.

"Are you proud of Grandma and Grandpa little baby?", he asked and Kurt couldn't help but smile at how sweet Blaine was being. Suddenly Kurt gasped and smiled. Blaine shot up worried.

"What is it, are you ok?", Blaine asked . Kurt shook his head.

"No the baby moved, I've done some research and 13 weeks is actually one of the earlier times so not surprising. You can't feel it from the outside thought yet, sorry babe.", Kurt told him, knowing Blaine would demand to feel it. He did look a little disappointed but tried not to show it.

"As long as you to are safe I don't care, I can wait. So Kurt were alone…in your room….you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaine asked seductively. Kurt smacked Blaine with a pillow.

"Bitch please! I'm already pregnant what more do you want!" Blaine wrapped up behind him.

"Exactly, your already pregnant so what have we got to lose.", Blaine said as he trailed a finger down Kurt's face.

"Hmm you pitch a great sale Blaine Warbler. I have no choice but to surrender."

And sexy times proceeded.

**HA! Had to add that part at the end. So I'm debating what the child should be. I'm leaning towards boy because most stories make it a girl but hen again klaine with a baby girl sounds so adorable! Think you guys could give me some names for both genders?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad to hear some input! So right now a baby girl is leading so I'll keep you guys posted.**

**Warning's- Mpreg and mild sexual references throughout story**

**Spoilers- slight mention of 3x05**

One month after telling they're parent's, Kurt and Blaine were confident as ever that this would be a happy thing. Kurt of course wasn't so happy about being so big, especially since it was getting to the point the couldn't hide his belly anymore. The boy in question was currently franticly moving through his closet trying to find something to cover the now 17 weeks pregnant stomach.

"Blaine nothing cover's it!", Kurt yelled at him in the closet. Blaine got off the bed he was sitting on and grabbed a hoodie he had in his clothes stack before handing it Kurt.

"Here, you can wear this." Kurt looked from Blaine to the hoodie about 10 times before grabbing it and sadly pulling it over his head.

"Though the idea of wearing your clothes is hot, I hate that I look so shaggy.", Kurt said as he grabbed his bag. Blaine turned him around softly laying his hand on the belly only he noticed and kissed Kurt.

"Come on you look fine.", Blaine said

"I know but it's pretty impossible to hide now. We need to tell New Directions Blaine. If not for the fact we should've long ago.", Kurt replied. Blaine smiled as he got a great idea.

"You know how we should tell them? We should get a DVD of the baby when we go to the doctor's tonight and play it tomorrow." Kurt laughed.

"Aw that's sweet, let's do it." Kurt replied.

"Agreed, let's go now.", Blaine said and led Kurt downstairs to the car.

Later that night at the office the boys were waiting for the doctor to come in so they could see their baby. Dr. Mallows walked in and smiled at them grabbing the small bottle of jell off the table.

"So we ready to see how the little one's doing?", he asked, gesturing for Kurt to lift his shirt. He did so and gritted his teeth as cold jell made contact with skin. Mallows flipped on the machine and picked up the adapter, running it across Kurt's belly. He moved it around for a little while before he stopped and smiled.

"There's your baby.", he said pointing to the screen. Kurt smiled extremely wide as did Blaine.

"Can you make a DVD for us?", Blaine asked. The doctor nodded and once satisfied the baby was healthy turned off the machine and handed Kurt a paper towel to wipe of the goop. After all was done he handed a DVD to Kurt.

"The baby's perfectly healthy, here's the DVD." Both boys thanked him and left the office smiling.

Kurt had informed Rachel the next day right before of his plan for glee.

"Finally! You know how hard it is to keep this a secret for so long!, she practically screamed.

"Well why don't you tell every football player within earshot!", he whispered gruffly as he and Rachel walked to the choir room. She quietly apologized and they separated to sit by their significant other's. Kurt's hand was shaking lightly in nervousness until Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Calm down Kurt, stressing out isn't good for the baby.", Blaine whispered.

At that moment Mr. Schuester walked in, "Alright guy's Kurt and Blaine have an announcement to make so listen up." Kurt and Blaine stood and walked to the front of the classroom where the screen was pulled down. Blaine went over to the computer and turned on the DVD before joining Kurt up front again. On the screen a grainy picture was shown. Most people were confused, save Quinn, until realization dawned on them.

"Oh no way, white boy why didn't you tell us sooner!", Mercedes called before she stood and hugged her friend lightly. Other people around the room offered their input, none negative, and the boys were pleasantly surprised. Glee continued uninterrupted and everyone went their separate ways.

On their way out of the school Blaine told Kurt he had to go to the bathroom quickly so he was left alone to wait. As he messed with his phone bored he felt a sudden feeling as if he was being watched, he lowered the phone and looked around. Suddenly both arms were up against the lockers and hot breath was in his face. He turned his head and whimpered. In front of him was none other than Azimio with two other footballers holding Kurt up against the lockers.

"What do you want." Kurt asked frightened. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his baby made it out alive.

"I overheard some, interesting rumors Hummel, about you and your fag boyfriend. Decided we'd see for ourselves.", he replied and slowly unzipped Blaine's jacket from Kurt. Said boy had his eyes closed and hoped Blaine would be back soon.

"So it is true, disgusting.", Azimio said as he looked at Kurt's baby bump.

"Don't you dare say that.", Kurt said as a wave of protectiveness overcame him. Azimio slapped him hard across the face and Kurt's head slammed into the locker. Kurt whimpered again.

"Shut up! Now let's get rid of that little mistake God made.", he said right into Kurt's ear.

"Please no, not my baby.", Kurt cried in defeat. His pride didn't matter as long as his child was ok.

"HEY! LET GO OF HIM!", Blaine screamed as he raced down the hall. Sadly help came to late as a sideways punch was landed to Kurt's stomach, and the boy's raced away. Kurt dropped instantly and let out a blood curdling scream. Blaine almost stopped breathing at this and fell to his knee's next to Kurt. He was clutching his belly and crying.

"Kurt, oh my god Kurt please be ok. Please.", Blaine cried out.

"Don't let it die Blaine please don't let our baby die.", Kurt whispered obviously in pain. Instinct took over and Blaine called 911 as he held Kurt.

Blaine paced the ER waiting for any news to come in on Kurt.

"Kurt sit down, pacing isn't going to help anything please sit down.", Finn said in the uncomfortable hospital seat. Blaine was exceedingly angry as is an Finn wasn't helping.

"My entire life may be over so don't tell me to FUCKING calm down!", Blaine said. After that Finn shut up.

"Family of Hummel?" a voice called. Blaine quickly turned around.

"Yes? Is he ok? Is the baby, dead?", he asked ad Finn stood as well.

"Yes, surprisingly enough both him and the child are fine. They're very tough." the doctor said. Blaine breathed a great big sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?", Blaine asked. The doctor nodded and led him into the back room where Kurt was propped up on pillows.

He smile, "Hi Blaine." He rushed over and hugged Kurt's head as not to hurt him.

"I was so scared for you.", Blaine whispered.

"I know I was scared too. I'm fine though, Blaine, were both fine."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So next week the update's are going to be slower. I'm in a production of ****OLIVER!**** and our opening night is next Friday so practices every night till 9:30. I'll try to keep up but no promises.**

Kurt had to stay at the hospital for about a week more before he was let home. They wanted to be sure nothing would suddenly happen. To be honest all the doctor's were absolutely baffled. After that hard a punch to the stomach, not only should the baby have died, but Kurt would have been on the line as well. They couldn't understand how they both came out fine.

"It seems that you both are the picture of health aside from some light abdominal pain, seeing as I have no need to keep you here any longer, you are being released.", the doctor told Kurt. Said boy grinned wildly at Blaine.

"Finally! I HATE these clothes even worse than your sweatshirt's, no offence but that look just isn't for me.", Kurt told Blaine once the doctor had explained he was to take it easy and not to stretch his stomach muscles and be careful . Blaine laughed, not offended at all but slightly amused.

"None taken, speaking of clothes we should probably get you some new ones once we leave. No need trying to hide the baby anymore but you do need clothes that fit." Kurt's eyes lit up at the prospect of shopping. Then he got that devious look on his face, a plan of some sort was forming in that head of his. Blaine, having dated him for over a year, caught on quick.

"Kurt…..what are you thinking?", he asked slowly. Kurt smiled even wider.

"Hand me my phone Blaine I've got a shopping trip to plan.", Kurt said. It'd been forever since he had a trip with him and the glee girl's and this was the perfect opportunity since they all knew about the pregnancy now. Blaine raised an eyebrow but did as directed. Kurt dialed Mercedes first, but set it to party line and got Rachel, Tina, Santana, and Brittney as well.

"Hello ladies!", he called to them. Everyone had been informed by now of what had happened on Friday so all the girl's, even Santana, was excited to hear from Kurt.

"Kurt!," Mercedes cried

"How are you Kurt?", Tina asked

"My dolphin! Is dolphin baby ok?", Brittney asked

"Britt it's not a dolphin", Santana told her, not that it mattered she wouldn't listen.

"Kurt, Finn told me your getting out soon.", Rachel said. Kurt laughed a little at everyone's comment's

"Mercedes!, Good, Yes The baby is fine, thank you for the effort Santana, and Yes, today actually which brings me to the order of business. In light of my current, condition, it seems my normally fashionable outfits are off limits for fear of ruining them and, well you know, anyway I need a new wardrobe, would you ladies like to accompany me for a full on shopping trip?", Kurt finished batting Blaine away as he tried to say hi to the girl's.

"Sure! Haven't spent time with you in forever.", Mercedes said

"Totally! We can all meet up at the food court. You guy's in?", Tina asked

"Me and Britt's are in, whata' bout you Berry?

"Yeah I'll be there, Finn's getting kind of annoying. He won't shut up about MW3.", Rachel told them.

Kurt clapped his hand's together, cradling his cell in-between his head and shoulder.

"Great! I'll see you girl's in the food court at 3:00!", Kurt told them. Blaine quickly grabbed the phone out of Kurt's shoulder.

"HEY GIRLS!", Blaine called as Kurt stretched from his seat on the bed for the phone.

"Hello Blaine!", they all called out. Kurt continued to grab for the phone, doing exactly what the doctor had told him not to. Sadly it caught up with him and with a small cry he lent back and held his stomach. Blaine turned around and when he saw Kurt he lid the phone down on the side table and sat beside him. He cradled him.

"Oh Kurt honey I'm sorry, are you alright?", he asked rocking back and forth. Kurt slowly removed his hands from his stomach.

"I'm fine, it's my fault I didn't listen to the doctor. This is gonna be harder than I thought.", he said.

"Awwww, are you alright Kurtie?, Brittney called from the phone followed by different people asking him I he was ok. Blaine picked up the phone and sat back next to Kurt.

"Kurt's fine girls just some minor jerkiness on my part. Make sure you take good care of my man later ok?"

"We will, that white boy's in good hand.", Mercedes told him

Kurt playfully smacked him.

"Blaine you're not a jerk.", Kurt told him.

"Well if you say so, love you.", Blaine told him lovingly. Kurt smiled and kissed him.

"Love you too."

"Awwww.", came from the phone.

"Wanky wanky!", Santana called. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who just shrugged as if to say, 'Hey they're our friends, whatcha gonna do'

"Thank you for the input Santana but were still at the hospital, their shall be none of that." Kurt said.

"Yeah that's for later at Kurt's house.", Blaine replied with a smile and Kurt smacked him again.

"Blaine!"

"Ok we don't need to know what you to do ok", Mercedes said as the rest of the girls laughed.

"I'm sorry girl's but I couldn't control this man if I tried" Kurt said.

"See you guy's soon bye." The connection was ended and Kurt laid back into Blaine's arms.

"Can we go home now, I seem to remember a certain boy promised me some sexy times." Blaine smiled and bounced like a little kid.

"Really! Let's go….right now!", Blaine said standing up, pulling Kurt with him(Slowly mind you).

"Hand me the hoodie and sweatpants over there so I can change, then we'll go.", Kurt told Blaine. Blaine did so and Kurt got dressed.

"Let's hit the rode!", Blaine said and he and Kurt left.

As soon as the boy's got to the food court Blaine was banished back to the Hudmel house. He went along with it and quickly pecked Kurt on the cheek.

"Have fun honey, but don't over exert yourself.", Blaine told Kurt as the girls collectively 'owned at them.

"I promise I'll be careful, have fun with Finn and the guy's, they can be a handful.", Kurt warned smiling.

"Bye girl's,", Blaine called as he left. Kurt watched him leave then turned back to the girls.

"Let's go!"

**3 hour's later.**

All the girl's had at least 3 bags, Kurt included, and had decided it was just about time to call it quits. They were heading back to the food court where some were being picked up and other's were going to wait with them, when Rachel saw a baby store.

"Aw! Come on Kurt let's just take a look shall we?, Rachel begged.

"Yeah come on it looks so adorable.", Tina added. Kurt was beginning to get tired after being on his feet all day, being pregnant was not an easy task, but decided he cold handle one more store.

"Alright alright let's go check it out, but were just looking ok?", Kurt agreed ad they headed into the shop.

Inside it was decorated with bright color's and teddy bear pictures. Child like thing's. Everyone went off to a corner of the store except for Rachel, who stayed with Kurt. They walked down a row of strollers, each one looking tackier in Kurt's opinion. Rachel, of course, thought everything was absolutely gorgeous. Once the row of stroller's ended the cribs began. Some being blue, or pink, while other's were more neutral color's like green and yellow. Just as he was about to gather the girl's and leave something caught his eye. It was a small, light blue, onsie. On it in cute pink writing was this, "I love my daddies". He looked at it for a few minutes, shocked they would carry an item in a store like this. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but pick it up. The girl's coming together around him looking at it.

"That's so cute!", Rachel called, you have to buy it." Kurt thought about it before nodding that he would.

Kurt paid for the onsie, then they left the store and went back tot the food court where Finn, Mike, and Blaine were waiting. The girl's all said goodbye before leaving to their car's or going with their boyfriends, leaving Blaine and Kurt.

"Did you have fun?", Blaine asked once they got to his car. Kurt clicked his buckle and laid back exhausted.

"Of course but I am so tired! Being pregnant is not fun." Blaine started the car and pulled out.

"Just think in 22 weeks we'll have a baby to show for it."

Kurt smiled a the mention of their unborn child. Every time he felt it move he fell more in love with him/her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! So the last chapter wasn't one of my favorite's, more of a filler chapter really, so I made it longer. Anyway one with chapter 8!**

Kurt sat on his bed, getting ready for school, trying desperately to get his shoes on. To his dismay, his now 6 month pregnant belly was proving to make it a difficult task. Blaine tried not to hurt his lover's feelings, he really did, but he couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Kurt wined trying to pull on his shoes.

"Blaine stop laughing!", Kurt scolded him. Stopping his laughter he knelt next to Kurt and slipped on his shoe's, lacing each one carefully, before standing and helping Kurt up.

"Thanks.", Kurt said as he and Blaine walked down to the kitchen.

There Carole was frying Finn bacon and had Kurt's normal breakfast of yogurt and toast ready. Kurt looked at the food with disgust. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong Kurt. Are you feeling ok?", Blaine asked with concern. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine just, that looks totally unappealing at the moment."

"Well then what do you want?", Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a moment.

"McDonalds.", he replied. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What?", Kurt frowned at the sudden oddity.

"You said McDonald's food is just a pile on grease slapped on a bun.", Finn said. Kurt raise his arm's in an 'Oh well' fashion.

"Did I? Oh well I don't care I wanna a Big Mac damn it.", Kurt said in a totally UN-Kurt like way. Finn looked to Blaine who just shook his head mouthing 'craving's?'

"Alright babe we'll stop at McDonald's on our way to school ok.", Blaine said. Kurt smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running to the bathroom. Blaine sighed then began laughing. Kurt was absolutely hilarious when pregnant.

The school day went off without a hitch. There were no comment's about the 'fag baby' thrown at Kurt and no slushy facials. All in all Kurt called it a good day.

In glee club Mr. Schue was going on about Winning Nationals. All of the Senior's were really hoping to win, seeing as this would be their last chance.

"So I've decided we really need to wow them this year. Were going to go for a duet. I believe this song is a perfect metaphor for loving yourself. The duet performed at nationals will be 'Perfect', by Pink. Rachel stood up.

"That's a great song Mr. Schue but I don't know if that's up Finn's alley or not.", she a said assuming that the duet was hers. Kurt looked down, somewhat sad (Course that may just be hormones), he really would have loved he opportunity to sing that song for nationals. He and Blaine sang it to each other in the car constantly.

"Actually Rachel, the duet isn't for you, like I said we need to wow them. So the duet will be Kurt and Blaine's." Rachel's jaw dropped and the inner bitch and Kurt laughed. He finally won for once.

"Really!", Kurt asked excited, Blaine….not so much. I mean don't get me wrong he loved the song and would love to sing it but…Kurt was getting very VERY pregnant and he wasn't sure how singing and dancing would affect him. Mr. Schue smiled.

"Yes Kurt, it's all yours boys." Everyone congratulated them, even Rachel.

"Kurt are you sure we should be doing this. Nationals is in 2 month's and you'll be 8 months pregnant by then. We need to be careful.", Blaine said in the car after practice. Kurt turned to him and promptly burst into tears. Blaine was completely and utterly shocked. He just sat there dumbstruck as Kurt cried. Just the suddenness of it threw him off. However dapper mode switched to auto pilot and he leaned over and petted Kurt's head.

"Shhh Kurt baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it." The sobs settled into gasps and Blaine couldn't help the déjà vu feeling he got.

"I finally get a solo and I can't even take it!", Kurt cried.

"No baby of course you can we just have to make sure no extensive dance moves.", Blaine comforted him

"Really?", Kurt sniffed.

"Really."

Back at the Hudmel house it was a quite evening. Kurt and Blaine were watching a movie on the living room couch. Blaine was leaned up against the arm rest with 'Kurt laid on top of him. Finn came down the steps with big, clomping steps. He went to the kitchen but stopped in the living room first. Blaine passed the movie and turned to Finn.

"Yes?", he asked.

"I'm making a sandwich, do you guys want some?" Blaine looked down to Kurt who sat up and looked at Finn also.

"Yes, peanut butter and pickle please.", Kurt said before turning back to the movie. Again Finn and Blaine stared at him. As if he felt the eyes on him and turned back around.

"What!", he cried frustrated. When no one said anything he started crying…..again.

"It's because I'm fat isn't it! I knew it! You guys think I'm a big, fat, blob!", he yelled and fell onto the other side of the couch. Finn looked extremely concerned, ad confused. 'What do we do!", he mouthed as the sobs got louder.

'Make him the god damn sandwich! And quick!' Finn raced to the kitchen and was back in no time. He handed the sandwich to Blaine and ran to the safety of his room.

"Kurt, Kurt honey I've got your sandwich.', Blaine cooed. Kurt's head shot up and he grabbed said sandwich before collapsing on Blaine once more.

"Turn the movie back on.", he demanded. Blaine did so and just stared in disbelief. The next three months would be hell.

3 weeks later Kurt's hormones were making him moody as hell, he never ate anything normal, and his sex drive was leaving Blaine exhausted. Not that he was complaining about that but it was getting in the way of his sleep. Today though, today was a special day. Today they would learn the gender of their child. Blaine was excited the entire school day. Knowing whether it was a girl or boy would make it all the more real. At the end of the day he grabbed Kurt and quickly drove to their appointment.

They had both decided it would be easier for everyone if they knew what it was so hey could prepare the clothing and what not, however, they were not going to reveal the gender to anyone who wasn't necessary. So family only, save Finn for his big mouth.

Kurt was laid on the usual bed awaiting the doctor, who came in and did the usal routine. He pressed the adapter to Kurt's bulging stomach moving it around till he found the baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?", Mallow's asked. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks before nodding.

"Alright it look's like your going to have a beautiful baby-"

**Finally a cliffhanger! Granted it's a small one but still. So now's your last chance. You have until 3:00 tomorrow to vote for the gender because that's when I'll be writing the chapter. Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright! The vote's are in! I'm really excited with the way it turned out. Think you guys will all be happy ;)**

"Alright it look's like your going to have a beautiful baby-", Dr. Mallows stopped with a frown. Kurt's eyes widened, as did Blaine's'

"What is it? Is the baby ok? Is something wrong?", Kurt asked frantically. The doctor shook his head.

"No, no just give me a minute.", he said before fiddling with the machine. Suddenly a strong beating filled the room. The boy's had never asked to hear the heartbeat before, I completely slipping their minds, so this was new territory. The doctor listened closely for a few seconds before again picking up the adapted and running in over Kurt's stomach, going farther sideways this time. Nearing his side, Mallows stopped and looked back up at the screen. He looked shocked.

"Well boys nothing is wrong with your babies.", Mallows said with a smile. Kurt and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, but Kurt furrowed his brows.

"Wait babies? Don't you dare tell me-", he stopped

"Yes, it appears that your having twins, the second baby has been hiding this entire time. Since your uterus if farther back then most pregnancies it went undetected.", Mallows told them. Blaine's mouth dropped.

"I- I can't believe it. Kurt are you ok?", Blaine asked, hoping that with Kurt's mood swings he wouldn't have another melt down. What Kurt did left Blaine laughing happily, and later Kurt would put it up to mood swings, but all the same it was better then a crying fit.

"Two babies! Blaine! This is….amazing! I can't wait to tell our parent's! They're gonna be so cute!", He cried gleefully. Blaine and the Dr. exchanged looks, smiling.

"So boy's after this little shocker, it so happens you little trouble makers are in the perfect position for me to see both. I can tell you the genders."

Kurt smiled even brighter then before melting Blaine's heart.

"Go for it doc.", Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Alright, well the baby we've been seeing for all these months is a little boy.", The doctor told them and laughed at the immense happiness that spread across their faces.

"A boy….we're going to have a son!", Blaine laughed as he and Kurt smiled. Blaine grinned so strongly it hurt, but he couldn't help it. In 3 months time he and Kurt would have a son.

"And our little mystery baby is , he looked to the screen, a little girl! Looks like you'll have the best of both worlds here.", he told them as he turned off the machine.

"A girl and a boy…can't believe it Blaine….this is wonderful.", Kurt said minute's later as they were leaving. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and kissed it.

"I love you so much…your giving me two beautiful children, and you are amazing. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I would do it a million times over just to be in this position right now but, there is one thing that could make this moment absolutely perfect." Blaine knelt down, and Kurt gasped as he pulled out a small, velvet box.

"Blaine.", Kurt said

"Kurt Hummel, will you do the honor of being my husband.", Blaine asked with nothing but love in his eyes. Tear's streamed down Kurt's face.

"Yes, of course yes!", Kurt cried and threw himself into Blaine's waiting arms.

Later that week Kurt and Blaine were sitting in front of both boy's families at the Anderson house.

"So Kurt and I have some announcement's for you guys.", Blaine said to both families.

"First off, as you know we went to Kurt's doctor today to find the gender. We are happy to announce we will be having a girl and boy." Mark gave Blaine a weird look but his mother caught on immediately. She stood and gave Blaine a hug.

"Oh honey! Two! Were so happy for you." this is the point where everyone caught on. Congratulations were bestowed upon both boys from Blaine parent's and Kurt's parent's.

"Alright, I understand your all so excited at the fact I'll be twice as big as would be but calm down there's something else we should tell you.", Kurt said jokingly, to which the parent's laughed. Kurt held up his hand, on his middle finger sat a beautiful ring.

"Blaine proposed to me tonight.", Kurt said excitedly. Carole and Julia gasped.

"Oh boys that's wonderful!", Carole said.

"I'm glad your honestly committed to my son Blaine, you made him happy when no one else could and I can't thank you enough for that.", Burt told him and held out his hand. Blaine took his hand and shook it.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." "Please kid, your fathering my grandchildren, call me Burt." Blaine nodded as if to say ok.

"Ok, so we've gotten everyone up to date now take me home Blaine I'm tired.", Kurt demanded standing up.

"Well unless I want to sleep on the couch tonight I'd better take him home. Bye mom, bye Dad.", Blaine said and left with as did Kurt's parent's.

Once in the car Kurt attacked Blaine, smashing their lips together. The made out for a few minutes before Blaine pulled them apart.

"Thought you said you were tired.", Blaine said attaching himself to Kurt's neck releasing a moan from the boy.

"Had to do something to get away from them. I want you so bad.", Kurt told him. They both made their ways into the car and went back to the Hudmel house where sexy things proceeded to happen….again.

At around might Blaine was woken by Kurt.

"Blaine….Blaine!", Kurt called. Blaine shot up frantically looking for the source of the voice. He saw Kurt standing next to the bed, fully dressed, minus shoes.

"Kurt what is it, are you ok? Are the babies ok?", Blaine asked jumping out of bed, and looking for his clothes amusing at hospital trip was necessary. Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder lightly to calm him down.

"No Blaine I'm fine, the babies are fine. But I need to go somewhere, will you take me?", Kurt asked then muttered lightly 'and help me put on my shoes'. Blaine rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Um ok, where- where are we going?", he asked attending up and putting on his pants.

"Westwood 27 county road. It's right beside the church.", Kurt replied sitting down so Blaine could put on his shoes. Blaine just nodded, not prodding to know what they were doing so late, he knew if Kurt didn't tell him it wasn't necessary at the moment.

"Alright let's go.", Blaine said when they were fully dressed. They crept downstairs quietly, well as quietly as a boy who was 6 month's pregnant with twins and his boyfriend could be.

They drove to the designated place, and as soon as Blaine saw it was a grave yard he understood. Kurt wanted to talk to his mother. They'd talked about visiting before but never went together, though he knew Kurt had a couple times since they'd found out about the pregnancy.

They got out of the car and joined hands as Kurt directed them to the plot. There in front of him sat a small angel with 'Elizabeth Hummel, Loving Wife and Mother' engraved on it. Kurt had Blaine help him sit down next to the gravestone then Blaine sat beside him.

"Hi Mom, this is Blaine. I know I've promised to bring him before but I just never did. I am now though. We cam to tell you something. Blaine proposed to me Mom. He really loves me. Also you know how we're starting a family? Well it turns out there's more then one baby. A girl and a boy." Kurt began tearing up at this point, and Blaine took his hand. Kurt smiled at him then turned back to the gravestone.

"I really wish you were her to see your grandchildren. They're going to have your eyes just like I do. , Kurt laughed a little but continued, They'll probably have Blaine's beautiful hair too. I remember you told me when I was real little you always thought curly hair was adorable and I think the feeling's passed on." Blaine laughed with Kurt at this one.

"I promise to bring them to see you once they're born ok? But for now I have to go. I love you Mom.", Kurt said, then looked to Blaine who smiled at him and helped him off the ground.

They went back to the car and once home in bed Kurt curled up in Blaine arms.

"I love you.", Kurt said, then drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too.", Blaine whispered to Kurt's sleeping form before falling asleep himself.

**AWW I thought this chapter was surprising, romantic, slightly sad, and adorable. I hope that you all like the way I've pleased everyone with the gender. Remember to tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm writing this while getting my hair dyed so if I write something stupid it's because of the fumes….on with the chapter!**

'Only 1 more month.' Blaine thought staring at his now 8 month pregnant boyfriend. They were on the stage practicing for nationals where Kurt and Blaine had a duet. They realized dancing would e hard for Kurt at this point in time and addressed it by making the dance moves slow and easy. Blaine was watching him sway and sing, and was mesmerized by the beauty of it. The feeling behind the words. Blaine couldn't belive how lucky he was. He had a beautiful fiancé and in just a months time would be the father of two beautiful children. He couldn't help thinking this was the universe's way of making up for the beatings and bullying as a child.

After practice Blaine was waiting by the boys bathroom for Kurt, who practically lived there now. He kept telling Blaine that these children were going to make him pee his pants eventfully. Anyway he was waiting when Rachel and Mercedes approached him.

"Hey Blaine, is Kurt around?", Mercedes asked.

Blaine shook his head, "No he's in the bathroom….might be a few minutes though seeing as he claims the twins sit on his bladder."

"Good we're planning a surprise baby shower and we need you to keep him away from the house while we set up. We've got everything ready we just need to set in motion. Next Friday we need you to take Kurt somewhere, anywhere, to keep him occupied while we get the party ready.", Rachel told Blaine.

"Alright, I can do that, what times the party?", Blaine asked.

"Noon, we'll see you guys then ok? Bye!", Mercedes called as she and Rachel walked away. Blaine sighed, he was also lucky he and Kurt had such supportive friends.

The Friday of the part Blaine tried his best to keep Kurt especially happy. They went out to a movie and lunch before heading back to the house.

"Rachel are you ready?", Blaine whispered into his phone trying not to let Kurt hear him.

"Yeah bring him in.", She told him. Blaine looked to Kurt in the seat next to him.

"Ready to go in?", he asked Kurt. He nodded and they got out of the car.

They walked up the porch and Blaine slowly opened the door. As soon has Kurt was in sight friends jumped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" Kurt jumped back frightened a little before he laughed and hugged the screaming Rachel who was running at him.

"Hey Kurt!", Rachel cried as their pals crowded around with smiling faces.

"Rachel you scared me! What is this!", he asked looking at Blaine who smiled sheepishly.

"It's a baby shower! Your lovely fiancé helped keep you out of the house for us while we set up.", Rachel replied.

"I knew you had something to do with this Blaine Anderson you ain't getting any tonight.", Kurt said jokingly. Blaine feigned hurt.

"UH! No fair you girls got me in trouble.", Blaine wined playfully, to which the two girls in question shrugged and pulled Kurt over to the couch so the part could begin.

The party was nearing an end and the last thing was the gift's. Most friends had sent cute clothes and diaper's. Rachel had got together with Tina and Mercedes to get a double stroller that was black and white.

"You guys are the best friend ever, really me and Blaine can't thank you enough for all this. It's amazing.", Kurt said tearfully.

"Aww your welcome Kurt, but there is one last thing. If you'd be so kind as to come with me.", Rachel said directing him up the stairs. Kurt raised an eyebrow but followed her anyway, everyone else close behind. They neared the guest bedroom that Kurt and Blaine had been planning to turn into a nursery but never had the time. Rachel opened the door and the sight made him gasp with excitement. The room had been fully turned into a nursery, furnished with everything needed. The wall's were painted a mint green with yellow star's everywhere, which he suspected was Rachel's doing, and on the ceiling were glow in the dark star's. Against the wall were two cribs, both paint splattered with rainbow colors., and two matching changing tables. There were two rocking chairs in the corner next to a window. Stuffed animals and baby toy's were piled on top of a rug that matched the cribs. Above the cribs were to nails waiting for name plates to be hung. Blaine had not been informed that the nursery was being made so he was just as happy as Kurt, whom was grinning from ear to ear at Rachel and Mercedes.

"Oh my Gaga….you guys are amazing!", Kurt cried pulling the girls into as close a hug as was possible.

"Your welcome Kurt, Your dad and Finn put it together this afternoon.", Mercedes said pointing at the two. Kurt then did the same to them as he did to the girl's.

"Thank you guys so much, Kurt told them then pulled out of the hug and looked at everyone, Thank all of you." Kurt began to tear up and Blaine pulled him into a hug, Kurt's face in his neck.

"You guys are probably the best friends we could ever ask for. You guys have been nothing but supportive through this and we can't thank you enough for just being there for us. We appreciate everything you've done for us.", Blaine said. People voiced there thank you's and everyone made there way downstairs. People walked around and chatted for awhile before they began to leave. Soon only Rachel, Mercedes and Finn sat with Blaine and Kurt, just talking and having a good time.

"Holy crap!", Kurt suddenly called, his hands falling to his stomach. The poor boy did not realize this action would raise such alarm and of course Blaine and Finn were soon hovering over him ready to call 911

"Kurt! Are You ok? What's wrong is it the babies?", Blaine asked frantically, searching his fiancées faces for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine Blaine, sit down and calm down. I just got a little surprised.", Kurt told them. Both boy's sighed with relief as did the girls who were worried, Kurt not insane as the guys were.

"Well what surprised you?", Finn asked. Kurt smiled, knowing Blaine had been waiting for this moment since they decided they were keeping the babies.

"They kicked, and you can feel it.", Kurt said still smiling as he grabbed Blaine's hand and put it too his belly. The babies responded by kicking the offender, leaving him speechless.

"Oh my, that's so amazing!", Blaine cried, and his friends laughed whole heartedly at the sight.

"Alright now get off, your hand is cold.", Kurt said jokingly but pulling his hand off.

"Well guys were leaving now, have a good night.", Mercedes called as her and

Rachel left.

The boy all sat in silence before Finn stood to go to the kitchen.

"Do I even have to say it Finn?", Kurt asked, now laying on Blaine. Finn sighed.

"How many pickles?", he asked as now smiling Kurt. He held up 2 finger's and Finn left to make the sandwich he'd become accustomed to.

"I love you Blaine.", Kurt said out of no where looking up at said boy. Blaine responded by wrapping both arm's around Kurt, "I love you too, and the babies. You know I've been thinking about names.", Blaine said. Kurt, intrigued, turned on Blaine's lap.

"Really? Me too I have a couple names I really like for the boy. So tell me what's yours?"

"I was thinking as a middle name for the girl we could use Elizabeth.", Blaine said knowing Kurt's reaction would be good.

"You want to name her after my mom? That's…thank you Blaine that's perfect.", Kurt responded, tears just barley creeping out of his eyes. Blaine smiled as if it was obvious that name would be involved somehow.

"So what about a first name? I was thinking maybe Talia or Harmony." Kurt immediately shook his head.

"No, no Harmony, that's the Gerber baby. Though I do like Talia….Alright then it's Talia Elizabeth. Now for the boy I was thinking something different like Carson, or Briar.", Kurt said.

"I like Carson, Wait! I got it! How about Carson River. It sounds so flowy'. Blaine told Kurt who nodded excitedly

"Yes! I love that…..aw Blaine, now our babies have names…..this all seems so much realer now.", Kurt told Blaine, laying back on him. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Finn! It does NOT take that long to make a sandwich!", Kurt called. About 10 minutes later Finn walked in with the sandwich.

"Sorry, we were out of pickles and I had to go get more. You know Rachel's made me watch a lot of sappy movies and normally it's the father who has to go on errands like this, so why is Blaine sitting their, doing nothing.", Finn asked. Kurt just looked at Blaine and cuddled him closer.

"Cause' Blaine's to cuddly to let go.", Kurt answered sweetly. Finn just gave a wave 0of his arms to say 'Whatever' and went to his room. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks before promptly bursting into laughter.

Finally it was the big day, Nationals. Kurt and Blaine were boarding a plane with the rest of the New Directions. It was almost 10:00 then they got to their hotel and by then…all hell had broken lose.

"You think I'm 'larger'! Really! I'm only fat cause you couldn't keep your god damn dick where it belongs!, Kurt screamed at Blaine as the whole team watched, most laughing their asses off. Mr. Schue just watched, not sure what to do, as Kurt stuck a form in Blaine's face. He was sure, as a teacher, he should intervene but he wasn't sure how.

"Oh you'd better run Anderson before I castrate you myself with this fork!", Kurt called as he chased, slowly, Blaine down the hall into the rooms the team had rented.

"Ha! Lady Lips still got it.", Santana smirked.

"Shouldn't we stop him from killing Blaine?", Tina asked quietly.

"it's best to just let them ride it out.", Rachel said. All heads turned to her slowly, but her face only displayed confusion.

"What? All I said was- oh my god I didn't mean that!" More screaming was heard then a solid 'thunk', which most assumed was Blaine's head.

"Alright I have to stop them, wait here guys.", Mr. Schue said and walked down the hall opened the door only to find both boys pressed against each other in a heated make out session. He quickly turned and slammed the door shut running away. He ran past the team of kids and into his room.

"You owe me Ten bucks Finn.", Santana smirked as Finn pulled out his wallet.

"Ugh, I cant believe you bet on whether your brother would get caught making out.", Rachel cried in disgust before turning to go to her room as well, other's following.

The next morning was Nationals and The New Directions felt confident they would win. Everyone was gathered backstage, and Kurt was wringing his hands waiting for his cue. Blaine came up behind him and snaked an arm around his waste.

"I feel as if we've been her before, so I restate my previous statement, I think it's adorable…I think YOUR adorable. Now go wow em' babe.", Blaine called and went back to his side of the stage. Soon the music started and Kurt walked out on stage, Blaine doing the same from the other side with the nest of the choir following them from behind.

Made a wrong turn once or twice.

Dug my way out, blood and fire.

Bad decisions, that's alright.

Welcome to my silly life.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood!

Miss "No way, It's all good", it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated!

Look, I'm still around...Pretty pretty please!

Don't you ever ever feel Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to 're so mean (Your so mean)

When you talk (When you talk) about yourself, you were wrong

Change the voices (Change the voices)

in your head(In the head)

Make them like you instead

So complicated, look how we all make it!

Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game

It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to meThe whole world's scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in line, and we try try try, But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that? Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!

Pretty pretty please, Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please If you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me Yeaaahhh...!

You are perfect, you're perfect!

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

The song ended with Kurt and Blaine looking deep into each other's eyes, both smiling with pride.

The rest of the performance went on without a hitch, The girls singing 'Set Fire To The Rain.'

"And the winner is….The McKinley High New Directions!' The announcer called. The entire team screamed with excitement….they'd done it. The entire flight home was spent talking and congratulating one and other on a job well done. Once home everyone collapsed and slept.

1 month later

It was one month after winning regional's and the school year was drawing to a close. Kurt would be graduating soon and the more exciting was Carson and Talia would be born. Kurt and Blaine were laying on his bed, thinking, no words just being in each other's company was enough. They were home alone seeing as Finn was at Rachel's and Kurt's dad was with Carole at some hotel for a vacation. The sky darkened through the windows but the two boys noticed nothing but each other. Until a piercing siren rang through their ears…meaning only one thing. A storm was here, and a bad one at that.

Both shot up and frantically wracked their brains at what to do. Blaine took charge and grabbed a weather radio and flashlight before directing Kurt down to the basement. Blaine turned on the radio and listened.

"A severe weather warning had been issued for Lima, A tornado has been spotted. Please direct to storm shelters". Kurt looked up at Blaine terrified. He enveloped Kurt in his arms.

"Shh baby it's fine, calm down it'll be alright. We're safe. I'll keep you safe.", Blaine shushed him. Kurt started to calm down until he suddenly jerked and his muscles locked up in Blaine's arm.

"Kurt, honey, what is it?", Blaine asked watching his fiancé's face contort in pain.

"Oww, oh god, Blaine I just had a contraction." Blaine ear's picked up on one thing and he new he was in trouble. There was a tornado, and his children were coming. There was no way for anyone to come help them. They were all alone.

**Cliff hanger! Made this one extra long because like I said OLIVER! Is killing me!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What! You mean like-"

"Yes! The babies are coming!", Kurt interrupted Blaine.

' What do I do!' Blaine thought, wildly wracking his mind for a solution. Sadly he found none, thank god that the tornado wouldn't run right over them so they were safe but it was going right through the upper part of Lima and another county meaning 911 wasn't going to work. Also there was no safe way for anyone to get to the house to help them. Blaine knew his kids would be born in a basement, with no medical professionals around and it scared the crap out of him. He was pulled out of his head when Kurt squeezed his hand in pain and let out a small cry.

"Blaine please it hurts!", Kurt cried while Blaine began to rock him.

"I know baby I know, just hold on ok? I'm going to call someone to find out what to do.", Blaine said pulling out his phone but one arm still holding Kurt.

"Rachel! Kurt's in labor and there's no way for anyone to get here, what do we do!", Blaine lost it into the phone.

"What! Um ok ok ok let's just stay calm, ok you've still got power right?", Rachel asked.

"Yeah"

"Ok get your laptop and look up male birth's, I'll stay on the phone with you guys for moral support ok? I don't want to scare you but if this goes quick you'll be delivering the babies Blaine." His heart stopped as he came to the realization. If he did something wrong, his kids lives' might be on the line.

"Kurt, I've got to go get my computer ok? Just stay here.", Blaine said calmly, detaching himself from Kurt who again cried out in pain electing Blaine to grab his hand until the contraction ended. The Rational person in Kurt knew Blaine had to get the computer for the sake of him and the children but the Kurt who was currently in pain wanted to cry ' Don't leave me!' Blaine was back in a flash though, so that put Kurt at ease, at least until more pain came upon him. Blaine multitasked, holding Kurt's hand and researching on the internet with the other.

"Did you get the computer Blaine?", Rachel asked through the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I found what to do, we need to time the point between contractions, Kurt tell me when one starts and stops ok? I'm going to time it.", Blaine told Kurt who nodded. They waited a few minutes in silence before Kurt's muscles tensed and he cried out again.

"One s-started. Owwww Blaine make it stop! Please..", Kurt called as he curled up in Blaine's arms. Blaine just watched the clock, counting the minutes and holding Kurt

"I know baby just breathe ok. In and out.", Blaine instructed thanking god that they had taken a couple classes for this.

"Calm down Kurt, just stay calm.", Rachel added through the phone, succeeding in pissing Kurt off.

"Why don't you calm down! This fucking hurts!", Kurt called through the phone once the contraction ended.

"Alright that one was…", Blaine figured out the amount of time.

"15 minutes long. Now we wait to see how far apart they are." They waited again for a few minutes, Blaine whispering in Kurt's ear that everything would be fine. Again Kurt tensed, and Blaine new by now what it meant. He wrote down the time and calculated the time in between while Rachel coached Kurt.

"Rachel is Kurt doing ok?", they hear through the phone, the voice obviously was Finn.

"I think so. Might want to wait a few minutes to ask though, he's cranky.", Rachel said and then hung up, waiting to be informed of any changes.

"Kurt they're only 10 minutes apart. That means the babies are coming soon.", Blaine told him worriedly.

"Fan-FUCKING-tastic. I get to give birth on a couch like a god damn dog!", Kurt screamed at Blaine, frightening him. He kept a mad look on his face till the next contraction came and he started crying in Blaine's arms

"Please make it stop… PLEASE…I can't do this, not now, not here.", Kurt plead with Blaine, breaking his heart. Blaine didn't know how to help Kurt and it was killing him. He just wanted to make the pain stop. If he could take the pain away he would, but he couldn't.

"Come here Kurt, the couch is a pull out right?", Blaine asked. All Kurt could do was nod in response. Blaine gathered Kurt up in his arms and helped him off the couch they were sitting on. He sat Kurt on the coffee table and Blaine quickly pulled out the couch. He set up pillows and blankets before helping Kurt lay down on it. Blaine sat beside him as he whimpered in pain.

"Kurt I'm going to go get some other supplies ok? I you need to talk to someone you can call Rachel and Finn back, I'll be right back ok?", Blaine asked getting off the bed. Kurt just nodded, in too much pain to speak. Blaine raced up the stairs and into the kitchen where he broke down. He didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless.

'I have to be strong for Kurt though.' he thought to himself.

'And the babies, they need you right now Blaine so be a man!' He took his own advice and grabbed the supplies he came up for. Towels and a wash cloth, and some other things. He was making his way down stairs when he heard a desperate cry

"Blaine!"

He ran quick as lightning back down to the basement where Kurt was sitting up.

"I th- think my water broke.", he said pitifully before his face scrunched up and he bent his head down. Blaine dropped everything and knelt beside Kurt, whispering, 'Breathe' into his ear's until the contraction passed. When it did he got Kurt to stand up, switched the sheet's and helped Kurt put on his pajamas.

"Oh god! Blaine this sucks! Help me please.", Kurt begged. Blaine watched his face contort in aguish.

"What do you want baby please tell me what do you need?", Blaine asked desperately.

"I- I don't know, help me relax please anything." Blaine got an idea and grabbed his I-pod from the table beside him and turned it up then set it back down. Suddenly music filled the room.

_You think I'm prettyWithout any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down._

"Blaine it hurts so bad!", Kurt cried. Kurt squeezed his hand tight and threw his head back, letting out a groan. Blaine brushed a few stray hairs off of Kurt's sweat covered forehead.

"I wish I could make it better baby.", Blaine told him. Kurt had his eyes shut tight, as if it would block out the pain.

"Breathe Kurt...it'll help." Kurt whipped his head in Blaine's direction and glared at him.

"Stop telling me to fricking breathe! I know how to breathe!", he growled before whinning again.

"Listen to the music...let him clam you.", Blaine instructed, and was happy to see Kurt let his face relax, let his eyes slip closed, and breathe deeply.

"See?", Blaine prodded. The serenity was short lived, however, when Kurt's eyes shot open and he resisteded the urge to shout.

"B-b-Blaine?", Kurt cowered slightly.

"What's wrong?", Blaine asked worriedly.

"There's like this...pressure.", Kurt answered. Blaine raised both his eyebrows in alarm.

"Kurt don't do anything.", Blaine directed before turning to the laptop still open on the side table. His eyes scanned quickly over the page before he bit his lip and raced back to Kurt.

_Before you met me_

_I was a right but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_Y__ou and I, will be young forever_

"Kurt the babies are coming.", Blaine said in perhaps. Kurt would have laughed if he wasn't currently holding onto the bedding for dear life.

"I could have, ugh, told you that.", Kurt replied sarcastically. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, pressure means they're coming...right now."

"God don't you think I know that!", Kurt yelled at him. "I can feel everythings thats happening!" Blaine grimiced as Kurt gripped his hand tighter than should be humaly possible.

"...I...uh...I need to push.", Kurt grunted. Blaie knew it was coming, but in all honesty actully hearing those words kind of freaked him the fuck out.

"Ok...ok just um wait.", Blaine said standing from his spot next to him. He helped Kurt up, with some dificulty, and took off his pajama bottoms. Kurt than laid back down, as the urge to force his children out became to much to bear.

"Blaine they arn't going to wait much longer.", Kurt cried. Blaine started franatically looking around as though that would help the situation before Kurt grabbed his shirt collar and brought him to his face.

"Blaine Anderson you get you act together right now!", Kurt sniped and when Blaine continued to freak out he slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself! Get down here and deliver your children!", Kurt demanded before faling back on the pillows moaning. Blaine rubbed his cheek tenderly before the words resonating in his head hit him.

"I'm sorry I really need to get it together for you and the twins.", Blaine apoilgized.

"Baby now, apology later.", Kurt groaned. Blaine nodded and kneeled in between Kurt's legs.

"Go for it.", Blaine encouraged and watched in amazement and Kurt began pushing.

__You make me feel__

__Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream__

__The way you turn me on__

__I can't sleepLet's run away and__

__Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back__

"Ahhh!", Kurt screamed as the first baby became closer and closer to being born. Blaine was waching with wide eyes.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you!", Kurt yelled as he pushed.

"I can see the head!", Blaine called excitedly.

"I don't give a fuck! Get it out!", Kurt demanded, red faced and in pain.

"Just a couple more Kurt I promise.", Blaine soothed caressing Kurt's face. Kurt slapped the hand away and glared at Blaine.

"I hate you.", he declared and luckily for Blaine he didn't notice the small smile playing at Blaine's lips.

"Love you to." then it started again and Kurt hiked up his legs determined to end the whole situation.

__My heart stops__

__When you look at me__

__Just one touch__

__Now baby I believe__

__This is real__

__So take a chance and__

__Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back.__

"One more!", Blaine demanded. With a final push the baby came out into Blaine's waiting arms, protesting it's eviction with a cry loud enough to best even Rachel. Kurt panted, trying to catch his breath, but not hiding the smile he had watching Blaine clean off the small, pink, little creature and hand it to Kurt. He took the mess of blanket's greedily and looked down at the burbling baby.

"Which one is it?", Blaine asked. Kurt pulled back a small bit of the blanket then let it fall back over the child.

"Boy.", he anonouced before closing his eyes and moaning once more. Blaine quickly took his on back and laid him in a fence of pillows made to keep him facing up. He kneeled back down and stared at Kurt who was crying.

"I can't do it again, please Blaine don't make me.", Kurt begged, not ready for more pain. Blaine wincied as the words cut through him. This time when he caressed Kurt cheek his hands were not smacked away and were insted rubbed against.

"Come on Kurt don't you want to meet you daughter? Just a little but more then it will be all over.", Blaine said encoraginly. Kurt stared at him a mintue before nodding.

"O-ok.", he answered and pushed with determination.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

"Come on Kurt, keep it up! Your almost done!", Blaine encouraged as Kurt pushed with all he had.

"Never having sex again!", Kurt annouced. Blaie momentarily dropped his montra of 'come on! You doing great!' when he heard that.

"Wh- what?", he said but was quickly pulle dout of it when Kurt screamed again.

"She's not coming out!", Kurt cried in desperation. Blaine was to getting worried that the little girl had not made her debue yet. He stood up quickly but stopped whn Kurt shouted at him.

"I swear to all that is holy if you are getting that god forsaken laptop i will destroy you once your child is not trying to kill me!" Blaine knew he didn't mean it but stopped in his tracks because Kurt was scaring him. He kneeled down to his previous postion.

"I'm going to call Rachel back...maybe she knows what to do." He reached for the phone and dialed Rachel quickly, wincing when he heard Kurt's quiet scream of pain.

"Rachel? One of the babies was born but the second one isn't coming out what do I do!", he cried frantically

"What? Ok stay clam! Let me think...can you see the head?", she asked quickly.

"Uhh...the heads out.", Blaine responded.

"The sholder is probably caught. Blaine you need to listen very carefully. Do not pull the baby and tell Kurt not to push. If you do it could result in injusries to both of them.", Rachel instructed very slowly to Blaine.

"Kurt don't push.", Blaine told him relayinng the message.

"Tell Kurt to get on all fours." Blaine nodded before reliazing she oculdn't see him.

"Ok.", he responded, prseeing the speaker phone and laying it down on the coffee table. He loked at Kurt as he resisted he urge to push, wimpering helplessly. He lifted him up onto his knees easily and let Kurt;s head loll to his shoulders.

"You have to get on your knees baby.", Blaine infromed him. Kurt nodded breathlessly and let Blaine help him onto his hands and knees.

"Now what?", he called to the phone.

"Take hold of the head and pull down gentally while Kurt pushes."

"Did you hear her Kurt? On the count of three push ok?". Blaine hesitatd befrore wrapping his hands around the small head.

"One...two...three!", he counted and began slowly pulling. He saw the shoulders slowly pass through and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ow ow ow ow owww!", Kurt wined but stopped when the baby slid the rest of the way out. He fell face forward onto the bed, listening to the baby wail. Blaine smiled down at the little girl and he could practically hear Rachel smiling through the phone.

"We have a little girl!", he annouced cleaning the baby of residue and laying her next to her brother who was sound alseep despite all the noise Kurt had been making. Speaking of Blaine watched Kurt tunr over onto his back, wincing. He rushed next to him and pulled his from into his arms.

"Hey there.", he wispered, picking up a nearby wash cloth and wiping Kurt's face off.

"I don't really hate you.", Kurt told him in a hoarse voice.

"I know honey.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back_

Blaine got Kurt cleaned up and then let the boy fall alseep where only minutes ago there lives changed forever. He gentlly lifted the small baby boy ito his arms and caressed the little curls that topped it. The little boy yawned widly before opening his eyes. Blaine was happy to see they were the grey/green/blue that Kurt's were. He smiled and bounced a little.

"Hey baby...i'm your daddy.", he whispered, laughing when the baby scrunched up his face and sneezed.

"Bless you.", he cooed jokingly. He then picked up the little girl as well.

"Hello Talia! You caused your daddy an i some problems didn't you." the little girl fluttered her eyelashes in repsponce before falling alseep again.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Yoooouuu_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' aTeenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleepLet's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back_

_No_

Blaine couldn't help but think these were the most beautiful things ever. The short, cruly, light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. They could make anyone's heart melt. He laughed as he realized they would probably be spoiled if they had puppy dog eyes like himself.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_S__o take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,Don't ever look back_

"Blaine?", Kurt asked waking up. Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt before going over and sitting on the bed. He handed Kurt Carson and they both starred amazed at the perfect little thing's they'd created.

"They're perfect Blaine….", he annouced caressing the small bohs cheek.

"Well aside from trying to rip me in half.", Kurt joked. Blaine smiled and leaned in to kiss Kurt then letting said boys head fall onto his shoulders as he sighed.

"You did great.", Blaine told him seriously.

"You weren't so bad youself. Well actully you were little help until i slapped you...sorry about that by the way.", Kurt apoilgized, kissing the red area.

"No harm done...you had every right to knock some sense into me. I know if i'd been in your postion i'd be bashing heads and taking names.", Blane laughed.

"That reminds me...we are NEVER having kids again.", he told Blaine, locking eyes with him as if daring him to object.

"I think these two will be more than enough for us.", Blaine told him as the girl started to stir. Suddenly the peace was disturbed by a Rachel Berry bursting, very dramatically i might add, into the room.

"Oh good gracious they are adorable!", she declared and took int upon herslef to coo over the small babies.

"Rachel? What about the storm?", Kurt asked, slightly irritated at the girl.

"Have you checked the weather station? Finn and I hopped in a car and roe over hear as soon as they gave the clear.", Rachel responded. As if right on cue Finn pushed through the door, rushing to hs step-brother's side.

"Kurt are you ok?", he asked. Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn.

"If you'd have gotten here 15 minutes ago i'd have bitten you head off for asking me that. Yes Finn i'm fine.", he said and accepted the one armed hug Finn gave him.

"Good.", he replied then looked at the boy in Kurt's arm.

"Awww.", he cooed as the little boy blinked up at him.

"Ok that little guy is way to cute. No way if he your kid,", Finn mocked jokingly.

"Oh I beg to differ. Blaine's got the slap mark to prove it.", Kurt told him. Finn looked at blaine's cheek and sure enough there was a bright red mark.

"Yeah I kind of deserved it.", Blaine said, giving in and handing the baby to Rachel.

"Damn straight! You don't mess with me Anderson, epecially when i'm in labor.", Kurt joked before kissing his cheek again when Blaine npouted.

"Come on you know i'm sorry.", he apoligized again. Blaine watched as he and Finn argued over letting finn babysit and Rachel cooing over the little girl in her arms. He had Kurt, the twins, family, and friends. 'Not much else to want', he thought.

"I love you.", he said suddenly kissing Kurt much to Finn's dismay.

"Eww guys I'm in the room.", finn complained looking away. Kurt smiled against his lips, lettin a laugh escape.

"Like you don't tounge Rachel in front of us.", Kurt shot back, grinning at the blushes that spread across their faces.

"Plus I just had twins...i've got the right to do what I want for a few days." Blaine smiled.

"And 'WHO' you want to.", Blaine joked and burst out laughing at Finn's shokced face.

"Oh gr-

"No.", Kurt cut him off. Blaine looked at him and whinned.

"Oh you thought I was joking when I said I'm never letting you touch me again?", Kurt asked rocking the boy in his arms. Blaine opened his mouth to say somthing but stoped.

"Ha...no sex for Blaine.", Finn laughed pointing at Blaine.

"It's ok Kurt, I'll abstain for support.", Rachel said seriously. Finn stopped laughing and stared at her to which Blaine burst out laughing.

"HA!"

"Alright now both of you go away.", Kurt demanded pointing up the stairs. Rachel huffed a little but gentally handed the baby back to Blaine before taking Finn's arm and pulling him up the stairs.

"I love you so much", Blaine said and kissed him. When they pulled away form each other they looked down at the sleeping babies. Their little family was safe and happy and that's all Blaine wanted.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonigh__t_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

**Awwwww How sweet! So guys this it. Just the epilogue then the stories over! I know you'll miss it, so will I. But don't worry I've got plenty more stories up my sleeve. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright guys, now I know this is going to be sad. The last chapter but, try to enjoy the cuteness! I'm so glad to have been able to have such supportive readers and I hope you will join me in the other little adventures I come up with for our favorite boys.

Epilogue

"Blaine! You've got to hurry or were going to miss the ceremony!", Kurt called, while trying to put a pair of bright pink shoes on a struggling Talia. Blaine however was busy in the same position with Carson. Eventually though both teens managed to get shoes on their wriggly one year olds. They loaded up and followed Burt and Carole's car to the high school where Blaine was graduating. In the past year Blaine had gotten a job while still managing to finish high school and Kurt was insanley proud of him. Most days Kurt took care of the twins but, Blaine cared for them as much as possible. When they'd first been born it was tough. Taking care of twin newborns was not an easy task and there were some nights both boys wanted to just give up. It was the special moments, however, that made it all worth it. Kurt cried the first time Carson blurted out a gurgled 'Daddy' and both boys wouldn't shut up for weeks when the two first started crawling. After today though they would be heading to New York. Where both would take online and at school collage courses. They had it planned out so there would always be someone with the twins, and night's were reserved for themselves or family time.

Once at the school Blaine quickly gave both babies a kiss on the cheek and made a move to run to the small circle of friends awaiting. However Kurt made an impatient noise and Blaine smiled before placing a kiss on his cheek as well. Then he ran off to find Tina and Artie laughing at the small event. Kurt slowly made his way to the circle holding a baby in each arm. He gave them to Blaine then enveloped his friends in a hug. Since he wasn't in school anymore he didn't see them as much.

"Hey guys! So proud you made it to nationals! See you didn't need Rachel after all.", he smirked jokingly. Tine playfully slapped Kurt on the arm but laughed anyway.

"Yeah but we had Mr. Hummel-Anderson here to help us. I swear if he wasn't here we would have lost!" Kurt just shook his head smiling.

"Alright you guys can't bring them here and not let us see them, give it up.", Tina said making a hand gesture at Blaine. Blaine handed her and Artie each a twin and watched with laughter as they cooed over the children.

"Aww aren't you so cute!", Tina smiled at the little boy she was holding.

"So much hair! Dang Blaine these kids are going to end up wearing more hair gel then you!", Artie exclaimed in amazement at the curly brown hair atop Talia's head. Kurt shook his head.

"No! My babies will not be wearing hair gel the rest of their lives. It's taken me three years to get Blaine to stop using it so much. And even then only if I promise- Well let's not get into that. Regardless I'm not getting them hooked too." Blaine laughed and took the little girl in his arms once more.

"What do you think Tally?", Blaine asked with the pet nickname both him and Kurt adored.

"Daddy!", the little girl squealed in response. The group aww'ed at the little girl.

"Yes you're a daddies' girl aren't you", Blaine said kissing her nose.

"Crud, you guys it's starting. You'd better get up there and get your diplomas.", Kurt said lifting both twins into his arms. The three teens nodded and took off for the staged while Kurt was left laughing.

"Your dad is a dofus….just like uncle Finny.", Kurt told them and left to the seats.

The actual ceremony was long and boring and having two, restless one year old's with him was hard but it was worth it watching Blaine get up on stage and get his diploma.

"Blaine Anderson.", Principal Figgins called. Blaine walked up on stage and with a smile took the diploma and shook hands with Figgins.

"Look baby Daddy's a graduate!", Kurt exclaimed at the little girl looking up at him. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Daddy!", Carson called and pointed at Blaine. Kurt smiled at the boy sitting on Carole's lap.

"He is too cute.", Carole said looking at the little boy.

"He is a little monster half the time. I think it's the hair, makes him seem innocent.", Kurt said jokingly.

"Is that why you married me?", Blaine asked smirking, coming and sitting next to Kurt.

"Well though that defiantly helped you out, it wasn't just the hair. It was you dapper charm.", Kurt replied kissing Blaine on the nose before the little girl between them made her presence known. She bounced in Kurt's lap, held her arms out to Blaine, and got that look on her face like she was about to cry. Kurt picked up on this and averted the crisis by placing the girl in Blaine's arms. Blaine snuggled her close.

"Aww it's alright honey, daddy's got you.", Blaine told her rocking his arms.

Soon it was over and the small family piled into their car. They got back to the house, one baby in each boys' arms. When they opened the door Kurt smiled knowingly.

"SURPRISE!" Blaine jumped back slightly but steadied himself

"Thuprize!", The twins mimicked eleciting aww's from all the party goers'

"I figure this makes us even for the twins' shower.", Kurt told Blaine smiling as they entered the house. Friend's and family were there and Blaine was surprised to see all the New Directions, previous one's included. He saw Finn and Rachel advance to him and Kurt.

"Congratulations Blaine! It's been so long since I saw you guys, she looked down at the babies, and these little guys." Rachel held her arms out.

"Let me see little Tally I bought her a new outfit!" Kurt held back the child protectively.

"If it's another reindeer sweater and plaid skirt then no thank you.", Kurt told her. Blaine nudged Kurt in the shoulder. Kurt looked over and mouthed 'What! I will not dress my baby like that!' Blaine glared at him untill he relinquished the little girl.

"We've got one for Carson too.", Rachel said and Blaine handed the boy to Finn.

"We'll be back!", Rachel replied and hurried off, Finn close behind.

With the twins gone Kurt and Blaine were free to relax and have fun at the party. They talked with friends, discussed collage plans, and played video games. Well mostly Blaine and the guys played while the rest watched. They had contest's and ended up doing stupid dares which prompted stories of past dares.

"Long story short, Blaine lost so I made him strip to his underwear and run around Dalton with a megaphone yelling 'I love Kurt Hummel!'.", Several guest's mouths dropped and they all laughed.

"Kurt!", Blaine wined.

"Aww baby it's fine….your butt looked cute.", Kurt said and kissed him quickly.

"Get a room you two! There are children present!", Rachel called as she and Finn emerged with the twins. The babies were in matching outfits. The both had t-shirt on that said, 'I love my daddies' (Like the onsie) and Talia had a skirt on where as Carson had jeans.

"Aww look how cute they are Kurt.", Blaine exclaimed lifting the litte girl into his arms as she giggled excitedly.

"Oh my Gaga my children look so tacky!", Kurt cried, lifting Carson up to examine the outfit closer.

"Kurt.", Blaine warned.

"I mean they look adorable! Thank you Rachel.", he said with a plastered grin.

After the party ended Kurt and Blaine were sitting up in their room with the twins sleeping in their laps. Blaine was brushing the curly locks behind Talia's ears and just thinking. He once again thought how lucky he was. He was surrounded by his family. That's all he could ever ask for. He was happy.

**That's it guys! It's all over! I hope to see you read more of the stories with our boys I will be writing. I might even make a sequel with Kurt, Blaine, and the twins in New York. Hmm. Maybe ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So to anyone who hasn't yet seen it there is a sequal called Still Dreaming. So go and check it out!**


End file.
